The Hyper World of Hyperness
by Koru-chan
Summary: Heh, just trying to get rid of writers block. Basiclly, its the Inuyasha story with a new theme every chapter ex. Fairytale So yeah...Its kinda funy though. It also has a few twists here and there. Including Kikyo's 2ND DEATH!
1. Fairytale aka: Chocolate

The Hyper World Of Hyperness

A/N: Welcome peoples! What's the summary of this story? Well, its kinda just something I came up with to get rid of some writers block I had! SQWEEEEEEEEE!

Oh, and FYI, every chapter will have another theme. This chapter's theme: FAIRYTALE!

Disclaimer: ako' hindi' may-ari' Inuyasha. (I not owner of Inuyasha (in Tagalog))

Chapt. 1- Chocolate

Once upon a time, a very long time ago, there was a bloody bastard named Naraku. Naraku was so stupid, he changed his name from Onigumo to Naraku, which means hell. One day Naraku decided to be a butt-head and kill a priestess named Kikyo. She's a bitch. But first he had an idea.

"How 'bout I blame my evilness on Kikyo's really hot hanyou boyfriend!" exclaimed Naraku. "And then I can steal the round shinyish thing Kikyo has!" So Naraku went off to plot their demise.

The next day, Inuyasha was pinned to a tree. Kikyo died. And Naraku was stupid enough to let the round shinyish thing escape. It burned. With Kikyo. MWAHAHAHA! Then Naraku went away.

Over the next few years, Inuyasha still was "dead" on his "Sacred God Tree." Naraku however began to roam. His traveling took him to a small village. There, there was a huge castle that Naraku wanted to take over. So,hehehehe, he changed into a woman! (crossdresser,cough cough) All the morons in the land fell in love with this "princess" and a monk went to ask if she would bear his child:

"Will you, please, bear my child?" asked the monk.

"No. Instead, I'll put a curse on you. In your right hand there's gonna be a big hole. It sucks stuff in." replied Naraku.

"Like a vacuum?" questioned the monk.

"Yes. Except that eventually it will kill you. But it doesn't end there. Everyone in your family will bear the curse until I die." Said Naraku.

So thus goes another forty-five years. And that means now we're fifty years after Inuyasha died. The monk from long agos great-grandson, Miroku, still bears the curse. And he is very lecherous. But hot. Miroku has yet to kill Naraku, but enough about him.

About five hundred years later, a young, fifteen year-old girl named Kagome was off to school. But little did she know that an evil centipede demon was gonna drag her down a well. Well, that's what happened.

'Lady' Kagome was sucked through the "magical well" to the past. She pulled herself out of the well to see all sorts of trees. She began walking and walking. Suddenly, she spotted a big, huge, tree, with a really cute hanyou pined to it; sleeping.

"Okay, I KNOW 'm not in Kansas anymore,' thought Kagome. 'Of course I never was…'

She slowly crept up to the sleeping hanyou. Gently she reached over and began to rub his adorable puppy ears when….

A/N: Crappy, yes? Well, like I said, I have major writers block and can't hink straight…

If you like, go ahead and flame me. Actually, please flame me. I can use them to burn my best friend's boyfriend…MWAHAHA! Oh, and if you do decide you like it, give me some suggetions for next chapter's theme.


	2. Watermelon

A/N: Oops…I gots writer's block again…which means….NEW CHAPTER HERE!

This chapter's theme is…WATERMELON! You heard me, watermelon. I just read, "Behold the power of…watermelon?" by Darth Mer-Mer. Read it its good.

And lots of glomps and such to my reviewers!

Disclaimer: Yup…me and my friend Izzy own Inuyasha. At least she used to. Then he dies. Now he's in our pet cemetery next to our houses. He was a fish. And it was a girl.

Chapter 2-watermelon

She leaned over and rubbed his ears when… His eyes slowly opened.

"Watermelon?" Kagome looked at him. "Watermelon is that you?" Kagome was in disbelief. Had he just called her a delicious fruit?

"Watermelon? My name's Kagome, not watermelon. Who is this watermelon?" Inuyasha stared back at the girl.

"Oh, you're not my pet watermelon, Watermelon. It's…wait a sec…ahhhh!" Inuyasha started yelling.

"What's wrong!" Inuyasha's eyes were wide with fear.

"It's you! Kikyo! Why! You killed me! Now go away! See! Dead!" He then closed his eyes and let his head lay limp.

"Um…I'm Kagome. Not Kikyo. Or Watermelon."

"Really?" His head jerked upward to face her again.

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really." He was starting to bug Kagome.

"Really, really, really? For real?"  
"Yes, for real, now please be quiet!" Kagome half-shouted at him. She stared at the boy, with his amber eyes and his silvery hair…And his doggy ears…His attire was bright red, the color, of watermelon.

"So…you're not Kikyo?"

"I'm not Kikyo…" Kagome sighed as she wondered why he was "killed."

"That's good. But, you're not Watermelon either…are you?" He was staring straight into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. Kagome slowly shook her head. "Well…can you get me down from here?" Kagome's eyes widened. She had come to realization that he was still hanging by an arrow from the tree.

"Um…I gue—"

"HEY! YOU THERE!" Kagome turned to see an elderly woman running towards her. "DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP TOWARDS HIM!"

"I was just going to let him down."

"Yeah, you old hag. She was lettign me down." Inuyasha growled at her.

"NOOOO! YOU MUST'NT RELEASE HIM! FOR HE'S THE GREAT WATERMELON THIEF!"

"Something is seriously wrong here…." Kagome sighed as the woman came to a halt in front of her. "So, you pinned him to a tree with an arrow because he stole watermelons?"

"There's another reason…"

"Which is…?"

"They think I killed the old lady's sister. And I tried to steal a magical orb: The Shikon no Tama! It's magic…"

"Well, I **_defidently _**know I'm not in Tokyo anymore…"

-------------------------------------

A/N: Short isn't it…Oh well! That's your problem! Flame, Review, give me Feedback! Just let me know how its going! Oh, and I need a theme suggestion.

Ja Mata Minna-sama!


End file.
